disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Clara
Clara is a student at Spirit High. She transferred to the school from an all witch academy right after Spring break. She is represented by Haruhi Suzumiya from the anime series The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. More about her can be found on Woody's wikipage. Past Clara is a witch, but she didn't know it until about 6 months ago. Her powers showed themself before she knew what she was when she realized at a very young age that she could bring inanimate objects to life. She used this power to bring her dolls to life so they could be her friends. Clara's parents are very rich and successful. The girl (at this time around 10 years old) found their life boring. She didn't enjoy the social gatherings of her father's business partners, and since they were the only group of adults she had experience with, she believed all adults to be stuffy and lacking in imagination and/or fun. She wanted more than anything to stay a kid so she wouldn't have to become a boring adult. Without meaning to, her powers worked to make this wish come true. She remained looking the same age for about 10 years. Her parents constantly moved so no one would realize; thus, Clara was never able to properly settle anywhere and make anyplace a real home. She was also unable to make any real friends in life because whenever she tried, she would inevitably have to move away. It has been hinted at that she really did try making friends with someone when her parents stayed in a house for longer than usual, but something went wrong and the person abandoned her when she found out she had magic powers. After many years of moving around, Clara's parents finally confessed to her that the family had a long line of witches. They had hoped it would skip her and they had been in a state of denial, but they could no longer ignore it. They decided to send her away to a school where she could study and harness her powers. The other school Clara was sent to a school that focuses on witchcraft before she came to Spirit High. The first month or so was fine. Clara aged into the body of a 19 year old: either from a spell she did right before leaving home or from something the heads of the school did is a mystery. Not much is known about what happened while in the school. All Clara tells people is that she finds Spirit High better because there are more species instead of witches/ warlocks and that people in Spirit High seem to be alot less snobby. Clara has confessed bits and pieces of why she was kicked out of the school and sent to Spirit High. At the old school, there was a boy. He was popular, had lots of money and pull in the school, and was good looking too; the kind of stereotypical boy one falls for. Anyway, she thought she fell in love with him. He asked her out on a date and she obviously agreed. However, somewhere during the night he tried to get her to sleep with him. Clara refused and had to physically force him off of her using magic. She injured him a bit and this angered him. He vowed to make her life hell and he did. He spread nasty rumors around the school. No one believed her when she told what had happened. She was isolated and hated by all other students. She became a loner and decided that going to class would only serve to trap her in a room with people who hated her. She ditched class from that point onward and took up pranks as a way to stay occupied. However, one of these pranks went wrong. Great deatils have not been given as her old school apparently never told Spirit High of what she did, choosing instead to say they transferred her for educational purposes. All that has been mentioned is that a great portion of the school was burned down and she has been heard grumbling how the head master's robes really should've had a fire proof spell or something on it. Clara was kicked out of her old school, but because her parents are so rich, and paid to have everything repaired, she was sent to Spirit High because her old school seemed to think they would be better equiped to deal with any future incidents. Woody Woody was doll that Clara brought to life. He was sent to Clara as a Christmas gift from a relative in America. She brought him to life like she did with every doll she owned. Over time though, he came to be her favorite. She spent every available moment with him by her side. She created a bond with him that seemed much more than something an owner would have with a doll. Anyway, the years went by and when the time came for Clara to go to the school to practice her witchcraft, her parents told her she couldn't bring anything childish with her. This of course included Woody. Without her nearby, all objects he brought to life would fall lifeless. She couldn't stand the thought of letting Woody "die" so she snuck into her room moments before being taken away and transferred some of her magic into Woody. The transfer gave him some of her soul and life force so he could stay alive without her being there. It also gave Woody all the same powers that Clara possessed. The doll spent many months searching for Clara before finally stumbling upon Spirit Hthumb|300px|right|Changing Woody Humanigh. He had no idea it wasn't the correct place and enrolled in the hopes of finding her. Time went by and Clara finally came to the school. Woody was elated to find her and Clara was glad to see him, thinking him to be lost in the world. Clara however found out quickly that Woody had been forming a life of his own and she was slowly decreasing in importance. She was no longer number one on his list. Clara didn't know how to feel about this. She battles with how she should view the toy. During her first few days at the school, Clara asked Woody what he wanted more than anything in the world. He responded that he wanted to be human. Clara had learned some things during her short time in classes so she decided to try to grant his wish. She gave him a human body. Little is known about the spell, but there is rumor that it can be broken. She knows how it can be, but she doesn't wish to turn him back into a doll because he is happy in this form. Clara spends much time with Woody. She doesn't have many friends in the school so she chooses to bother Woody during her free time. Woody puts up with it because he still views her vaguely as his owner. Although, now that he is forming his own life, both Clara and Woody have begun to doubt that title. They are not sure what they are to each other and have difficulty when asked to explain their feelings. They usually change the subject. The closest one could pr obably get is the relationship that of a brother and sister. They may annoy each other, but they are stuck together and in the end of the day they do care about the happiness and well being of the other. One most likely won't get them to admit it though, instead one would probably get silence or whining about how the other is wrong in some way. Clara has a hard time accepting that Woody is no longer her doll and is becoming his own person. She fears that he will leave her and never come back. She misses the days when things were simple; things have changed very quickly for the girl recently, maybe too quickly. Powers Clara has all the typical powers of a witch: spell casting, creating potions, flying on a broom, etcetera. She shares all the same powers as Woody except she isn't as good as he is. Clara never goes to class so she doesn't learn anything to get better at her magic. She usually makes stupid mistakes because she acts quickly and without thinking of the details. Clara has the ability to fly on a broom, but can't seem to do it for some reason. It is said that she has a mental block. She believes she is doomed to spend life on the ground among boring, annoying people so she is making it come true without realizing it. Her most natural and well developed power is still her ability to bring inanimate objects to life. Personality Clara is very straight foward. She will tell you if you are annoying or broing her and won't put up with BS. She can be seen as cold, but really she just doesn't want to spend time around anyone who couldn't see past that. Because of this, she has made very few friends at the school.thumb|300px|right|Clara's intro Clara is very confident in her looks. She knows she is pretty and flaunts it. She will make out with anyone, but she has yet to sleep with anyone. She even has a spell on her clothes that prevents anyone from taking them off but her. Clara has trust issues. She is skeptical of everyone and believes that she is always being lied to at least a little. She is loud and opinionated when she feels like it, but she can often be found lurking in the shadows, watching others from a distance and spying on what is happening within the school. Her emotions seem to go up and down alot. She can be very happy or very sad, without much in between. However, You will almost always find her with a smile plastered on her face no matter what. She wants others to see her as confident and well put together. For this reason,she also walks everywhere quickly and with purpose, even if in reality, she has nowhere to be. Clara doesn't know how to feel about love. She has said in the past that it isn't real and is only a temporary illusion that leads to heartbreak, but recently events have caused her to rethink things. She's not admitting that though. choosing to keep her mask of bitterness and shooting down her feelings before they can be released. Classes Clara has never attended class while at Spirit High. Instead, she spends her days sleeping, sneaking around, or doing pranks.thumb|300px|right|Glee club audition Clara is a member of the Glee club though. and Woody gives her flying lessons a few times a week. Relationships Tinkerbell: One of the only friends she's made in Spirit High. She likes spending time with her. Garfield: Another one of the only people who has been kind to her. He seems sweet to her. Izaya: Talked to him on her first day at the school Daria: '''Woody's girlfriend. On Clara's first day at the school, The two girls got into a shouting match over who knew better for Woody. Clara stated that he shouldn't date her and Daria said that Clara didn't care about his happiness. Because of this statement, Clara began to reflect on things and granted Woody's wish to be human, to show that she does care for him. Daria and Clara had a strained relationship from there, choosing not to interact unless they had to. However, Daria has asked Clara to be the maid of honor at her and Woody's wedding. Clara accepted. This is a step in letting Woody go and have his own life it seems. '''Vidia: '''Clara met her when the girl fell out of a tree and landed in her path. '''James: gave him a tour of the school when he arrived. Morwen: She has feelings for him, but she is unsure about them. In reality, it is love, but she doubts if anyone could really lover her back. They have spent time together and she cares for him greatly. She finds him sweet, funny, nice, and so many other things that make her happy when he's around. Mocha: The boggart sent Woody into a nightmare world by accident. When Clara found out, she went and had a fight with the girl. She hasn't seen the girl since, but she told her that she couldn't abandon Woody now or else that would destroy him. Mowgli: He has a little bit of a crush on her. She finds him a cute little kid. Allen: Met him when she dropped a notebook when she didn't realize it and he gave it back. He doesn't like woody very much so they don't really see eye to eye. Rena: switched powers with her during Spirit Week. Ayumu: Met him a few times. Just talked a little. Kyoya: '''Doesn't like him. He's too much of a charmer for her. She sees right through that and isn't impressed. '''Kuzco: He insulted her by calling her a peasant. She didn't take kindly to his words.